Device access control is often relied upon to prevent unauthorized access to computing devices and systems. Different types of device access control can rely upon passwords, software or hardware keys, biometric keys, multi-factor authentication, etc. Different types of device access control can be more or less susceptible to attack and circumvention, comparatively. Thus, for securing especially sensitive systems, weaker or less stringent types of access control can be unsuitable. Meanwhile, from a usability standpoint, certain types of access control can be more or less difficult and/or frustrating for a user to use. Generally, it is preferred to select an appropriate type of access control based upon a balance of the type of computing system or device being protected, the expectations of the user, and the consequences of access control circumvention, among other factors.